


Goofing Off

by TigerKonigs



Series: TigerKonigs' fic requests [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKonigs/pseuds/TigerKonigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka and Ruby goof off in class.<br/>Requested by acruz53 from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goofing Off

**Author's Note:**

> Acruz53 requested that I do a Modern AU where Madoka and Ruby goof off in class, so here this is. For starts, this AU has Madoka (and Sayaka, Kyouko and Homura) as age 15, and the same year as Ruby (who isn’t skipping two years this time). Mami is the year above, and Weiss, Yang and Blake are two years above. They are all friends, and they have lunch together. And if you meant Ruby from Steven Universe, well I am sincerely sorry, but you have this instead. As always, Enjoy Reading!

Ruby plopped down in her seat, lugging her bag onto her desk and rifling through for her pencil case and English jotter. Someone took the seat next to her, and she turned and smiled.  
“Hey Madoka,” Ruby said cheerfully, as her friend sat in the seat next to her.  
“Hello Ruby,” Madoka replied, as she too got out her things.  
Ruby looked towards the door, as the teacher, Professor Port, entered the class.  
“Alright, settle down everyone,” He said, as he began his lesson.  
He began to drone on about the book they would have to write an essay later, but Ruby just couldn’t keep her focus. She liked to be creative dammit, how was this creative? Ruby sighed, quiet enough for the teacher to miss it, but load enough for Madoka to pick up on it.  
“Boring lecture, huh?” Madoka whispered to Ruby, who nodded in reply.  
“If you would copy these notes from the board please,” Port stated, moving to his desk to give the pupils a clear view of the board.  
“This lesson needs a little more fun, I think,” Ruby whispered to Madoka, as she rustled through her bag.  
“How about this?” Ruby said mischievously, as she pulled out a sketchpad from her bag.

Madoka and Ruby giggled quietly, looking at Ruby’s… unique, drawing of Professor Port. Ruby lifted her head, to check see if the teacher had noticed their laughter. He hadn’t, from the looks of things.  
“Do another, do another,” Madoka said quietly, but cheerily.  
“Err, lemme think. Oh, I got the perfect one,” Ruby said, flicking over the page of her sketchpad, and scribbling away furiously.  
“Just add this, add a little more detail here, darken this up a little aaaaand done,” Ruby said, lifting her sketchpad.  
“Look at me, I’m Homura Akemi, I’m edgy and cool,” Ruby said, in a terrible impersonation of Homura’s voice.   
The picture itself involved an overly emo looking Homura, trying to strike a disinterested pose. The combination elicited another round of giggles from the pair. Then, Ruby felt a pair of quick taps on her back. She glanced over towards Professor Port to check if he was looking, and then she slyly turned around.  
“Can I see what ya drew there?” Kyouko, who was sitting in the seat behind Ruby, asked.  
“Sure thing,” Ruby said, and slyly showed the sketchbook to Kyouko. The latter broke out into masked guffaws at the image.  
“Lemme see, Lemme see,” Sayaka added, leaning over to get a good look at the drawing before breaking out into hushed laughter as well.  
Ruby turned back around, and suppressed her laughter as Professor Port looked towards where the 4 were seated. Ruby waited for Port to stop looking in their direction, and then span round to face the others again.  
“Hey, do another impression,” Madoka suggested.  
“Who should I do?” Ruby replied eagerly  
“Umm, how about impersonating your sister’s friend Weiss?” Madoka asked, and Ruby nodded and grinned.  
“Ruby! Stop doing that, Stop doing this, your hair is a mess, do your homework, eat your greens, I’m a snobby little rich girl that’s just mad she’s smaller than her friend’s 15 year old sister, so I’m going to nag at you, nag nag nag.”  
The other three masked their laughter at Ruby’s impersonation of Weiss.  
“Ooh, do Professor Port,” Sayaka whispered to Ruby. Ruby cleared her throat.  
“Bla bla bla, writer’s excellent use this, bla bla bla, I remember when I first wrote, bla bla bla, the town loved my works, bla bla bla.”  
The impression had unfortunately sent the group over the edge, as the four of them burst out into uncontrollable laughter.  
“I feel like there is little point in even bothering to ask what is so funny. Miss Kaname, Miss Rose, Miss Miki, and Miss Sakura, kindly escort yourselves to the timeout room,” Professor Port ordered, slightly miffed that his lesson had been disrupted.  
The four of them hesitantly got up, and went to the timeout room.  
Once the four were out of earshot of the room, Kyouko muttered “Worth it,” to which the group agreed.

Unfortunately for them, it had been Miss Goodwitch on timeout duty that day. So, they found themselves getting an earful about it.  
“Well, this is certainly an unusual group to see out here,” She began, “With the exception of Miss Sakura, you are all well behaved students. So, what manner of boredom sparked this, hmm?”  
Ruby opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Goodwitch slapping her cane on her desk.  
“I don’t want to hear it,” She said sternly, “You should all be disappointed in your behaviour. Your parents will be informed about this, and if I catch you again, there will be far worse consequences. Lucky for you, there is little time left in your lesson. You may return to collect your things once the bell rings.”  
The bell rang, and the four made their way back towards the English class. Madoka looked visibly shaken, likely from what her parents would say. Sayaka reassured her that it would be fine. The four of them reached the class, and moved to pack up their things.  
“You four normally act better than this. Please, keep this as a one off incident. You are all good students, so I don’t want to see this again,” Professor Port said to them. 

Laughter spread around the lunch table as Ruby recounted the tale. Homura was looking mildly displeased, whereas Weiss was downright angry at the tale.  
“So, not only were you insulting fellow pupils and a member of staff, while goofing off in class, you were also sent out because of it! What do you have to say for yourself?”  
“Totally worth it,” Kyouko replied swiftly, which caused Yang to erupt in laughter.  
Weiss was visibly getting angrier, but was interrupted by Yang heartily slapping her on the back.  
“Jeez for the Ice Queen, you certainly have no chill,” Yang said, causing the group to laugh while Weiss made a noise of disgust.  
“While the four of them made a mistake, they were punished for it already. There is no further need for this, because I’m sure they have learned their lesson,” Mami said calmly, to which the four of them nodded furiously in agreement.  
While the group absorbed itself in conversation, Blake gave Ruby a quick nudge. Ruby looked up at her, cookie half hanging from her mouth, and Blake motioned towards a quieter area. Blake stood up and Ruby followed, quickly finishing her cookie. Once they had stopped walking, Blake took her book and lightly hit Ruby on the head with it.  
“Owie,” Ruby said, moving her hands to where Blake had hit her with the book.  
“Don’t goof off like that again please,” Blake asked, “I know you don’t like English, but at least try, alright?”  
Ruby nodded, and the two went bag to re-join the group.


End file.
